


Why Was Her Ass There in The First Place?

by natigail



Series: Phan Tweet Dabbles [12]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017!Phan, Awkwardness, M/M, phil laughs at dan's antics but in a fond way, poor spacial awareness, this is the reason that dan doesn't go outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: Going outside almost always ensured that Dan would have plenty of awkward encounters but this one was mortifying and Phil could hardly contains his giggles.





	Why Was Her Ass There in The First Place?

_Based on the following tweet:_

  


**_The 8th of April 2017:_ **

This was exactly the reason Dan tried to stay safe distance from anyone in the public space.

He didn’t go outside much. It was practically his brand. He felt perfectly safe inside where awkward encounters where much more minimal. Nothing was ever awkward with Phil because after so many years, none of the situations that might be awkward was anymore. Inside the safety of his home, the worst awkwardness that could occur was when Dan himself did something stupid and inwardly cringed.

It was a minimal reaction that didn’t involve other people. Dan didn’t do well around other people and especially not strangers, which was kind of ironic if you took a closer look at the industry he found himself in and the fact he was soon going to Australia to hug a load of essentially strangers. It was different though because viewers of his didn’t feel like random strangers.

Furthermore, that was in a controlled setting where everybody knew the rules. People coming up to him when he was out and about in public was more difficult, but he’d slowly learnt to handle that, even if he did some off at awkward most of the time.

He had no clue how to react when he leaned back on the bench where he was sat and felt something that definitely wasn’t supposed to be there.

Dan had been vaguely aware that there were people near him and Phil, who were sat beside him, but he’d not sensed that they’d been this close. The jibber jabber that filled the air suddenly quieted as the back of his head made contact and he flinched forward.

No…

That hadn’t just happened, had it? He glanced sideways at Phil, who was covering his mouth but his eyes shone with mirth and he looked about ready to burst out laughing. Dan’s stomach dropped but then the talking behind them started up again.

In reality maybe there had only been a pause for second or two but it felt much longer for Dan’s poor mind. He considered briefly to turn around and apologise but quickly dismissed the idea.

He’d just leaned back in his seat, a habit from always rocking on his chair, and why had she even been standing so close? There was so much space around them and she had to stand right behind the bench where he was sitting.

Phil was suspiciously quiet but Dan knew that it would only be a matter of time before Phil would start the teasing. He’d never do it while they were still in public and the lady was just behind them but Dan wouldn’t hear the end of this for days.

He really didn’t mind. Banter with Phil was always consensual and it was sort of nice having someone to share the experience with. Dan made up a tweet he thought sounded clever, even if it implied he’d just left his head touching the woman’s ass while asking Twitter for suggestions.

Some people actually seemed to believe that it was still there. As if he’d be _that_ awkward.

When they finally left the bench and made their way away from the lady, Phil bend over and let out a joyful laughter. With anyone else, Dan might will the spike of embarrassment but he’d seen Phil do so many awkward things that he knew that laughter just stemmed from a place of sympathy.

“I can’t believe you did that!” Phil finally choked out when his laughter died down.

“I didn’t do it on purpose, Philly! I was just casually leaning back, enjoying the kind of nice weather, chilling with you on a public bench. She could choose to stand literally anywhere and she got that close to me? Why?”

“Maybe she thought you were cute and subconsciously her body moved near yours,” Phil suggested and poked Dan’s deepest dimple. “Derek has charmed yet another!”

Dan snorted and then bashed Phil’s hand away. He never took compliments well; he mostly did a derp face as a response.

“Right, I’m sure that’s why,” he said sarcastically.

“Maybe it was just the universe’s way of reminding you that’s it a bad habit to rock on your chair,” Phil said as another explanation. “Sometimes, you’ll fall off and land on your ass and sometimes you’ll lean your head back into one.”

“Fine, I’ll get an ergonomic chair that you can’t tip back for our new flat,” Dan said and poked his finger in Phil’s face.

Phil smiled brightly. He felt almost butterflies whenever Dan brought up their new home. They’d been in the old place for so long and moving out was something that they’d wanted to do for quite a long time.

They’d finally get their damn storage and they would take most of their furniture with them but also buy some new one and decorate all their rooms and it was just going to be great.

“If that is the case, then I’m sure your back will thank that lady’s bum,” Phil chirped and bobbed his nose into Dan’s out-held finger.

“Add that to the list of things you should never say again, Phil,” Dan said and shook his head in disapproval but a smile played on his lips.

“Fine but then you should stop putting your head on other people’s behind.”

“I’ll happily try to oblige to that but I can’t promise for my special awareness apparently,” Dan chuckled.  

**Author's Note:**

> Dan is such an awkward bean. I hope you liked this little dabble. 
> 
> Find more of my stories under my profile or at https://www.wattpad.com/SecretNRB & http://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. As always, feedback is highly appreciated. Come talk to me @natigail on Tumblr or use the comment section below.


End file.
